


oh no what the hell

by ThatsTheWayWeLikeToHux (generalshucks)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fingering kink, Hand Kink, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also yes...i’m a trans guy, bottom!Hux, exhibition kink, fighting me about that costs 25$, he’s a boy, i say the word pussy, ill take u down buddy, its just gay sex, i’ll send u my paypal if u wanna go, kylo ren is gay, top!Kylo, trans masc hux is my son, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalshucks/pseuds/ThatsTheWayWeLikeToHux
Summary: hux and ren banging.  i wrote this at approx. 2:30am.  it has actual grammar.  i get lazy with summaries.  i had to listen to christian radio for hours after writing this to feel okay again.,..,,





	oh no what the hell

**Author's Note:**

> .,.,,,enjoy i guess

Armitage stalked towards the dark figure, catching up easily despite being much shorter. His men scrambled out of the way, each being familiar with the look of rage on the general’s face. In fact, by the time he reached Kylo, the hallway had cleared, as if by magic...or the like.  
“General. I sense you’re troubled.” The greeting sounded mocking, even through the ever present voice scrambler. Hux had never even seen the face under the dark mask, but didn’t really care what it looked like anyways. He assumed that Ren would look like his mask did, cold, dark, empty.  
“You! Destroyed another control room in MY ship!” the general’s rage boiled over, and he screeched rather unpleasantly, face heating up.  
Kylo stopped and turned, the blank mask silently calculating.  
“And?”  
Hux almost screamed.  
“Stop! Doing! That!”  
Kylo loomed closer, and the general’s stomach flipped nervously.  
“I sense that you aren’t truly that upset.”  
Armitage had no idea what the knight was talking about, backing straight into the wall. His stomach did another cartwheel, simply from nerves.  
“Oh, I’m livid.” He tried, his voice faltering a bit at the end. Kylo Ren chuckled darkly, removing one glove. Hux’s heart was racing, nerves finally catching up with him.  
Kylo reached for him and he closed his eyes. He felt a very human hand run along his stomach, dipping into his waistband. He tried to cry out anything but his breath hitched in his throat.  
Ren’s hand traveled under the elastic band of Hux’s underwear, threating through his ginger pubes, down down to his tiny swollen cock and then-  
“Ah. See? I knew you weren’t that angry, General.”  
The knight’s fingertips ran through the wet mess coating his inner thighs, playing with his extremely sensitive pussy. Hux couldn’t help whimpering, his face bright red.  
They were in the hall, when any of his men could walk by and see them, and that was turning him on way more than it should.  
Ren slipped two fingers easily into his sloppy hole, moving them at a near perfect angle.  
“Ah...ah...Kylo~!” Hux whimpered, the perfect fingers inside of him making him lose his composure easily.  
The obscene sounds coming from how wet he was made him blush even more, opting to cover his face with one hand and brace the other against Ren’s chest.  
The knight’s free hand pushed the other away from his face as soon as it went up.  
“I wanna see your face.”  
It was the first time Hux had heard him use anything but proper English, and his voice was dripping with lust.  
Armitage looked up at the blank mask with wide eyes, nearing his peak. He bit his lip, the pleasure building in him far too much to keep quiet.  
“S-so do I.”  
Ren suddenly stopped, fingers still inside the general, but his movements halted. Hux wondered if it was the wrong thing to say. Kylo removed his hand and Hux whimpered at the unpleasant emptiness and unfufillment. The hand moved up to his face and the two fingers bumped against his lips. He obediently opened his mouth, sucking on them, still looking into the mask with barely concealed need.  
Kylo pulled out his fingers, Hux trying to follow them, and wiped his hand on his robe before putting his glove back on.  
“Come to my chambers after your duties. There is a patrol coming down this hall in one minute.”  
He was gone as quickly as always, his cloak drifting behind him. Hux barely could contain himself, trying to get his shit together as the patrol rounded the corner. He looked a bit fucked, probably, and he was so horny he couldn’t think straight. The knight’s fingers were so skilled and perfect and made him feel so good. Hux probably had a hand kink.  
He went back to his duties somewhat reluctantly, the promise of release motivating him to finish them faster than ever. The whole time, he could feel Ren’s fingers inside him like a phantom pain, causing him to stay almost uncomfortably wet. His underwear and thighs were covered in his juices and he was so swollen and sensitive, cock pulsing as a reminder every few seconds.

He hesitated outside Ren’s door, fist inches from knocking. His pussy was still soaked and he WANTED so badly to continue what happened earlier, but he was distrustful of Kylo. Was this all some twisted trick.  
“I can sense you outside. Come in.” An unfamiliar voice called through the door and it clicked open. Hux obeyed and stepped inside, looking around. Out of the bath are stepped probably the most beautiful man Hux had ever seen, clad in grey sweat pants and a thin black t-shirt. His stomach did that ridiculous flip flop again and he swallowed.  
“Kylo Ren.”  
“General Hux.”

Seconds later, they were pressed against a wall again, this time eye to eye, and Kylo’s hand was down his pants again, middle finger rubbing against Hux’s very sensitive cock. Hux was whining and rolling his hips, looking into Kylo’s eyes with pure lust.  
“Desperate, General?” Kylo smirked.  
Hux panted, juices leaking down his thighs like a waterfall. He nodded barely. He was so HOT and dominating and sure- and those HANDS.  
Suddenly he was being force flung onto the bed, clothes being torn off of him seemingly by themselves. His nipples hardened with the cool air and the wetness coating him felt the breeze.  
Hux whined loudly, cock visibly twitching.  
“Fuck...” Kylo hissed under his breath, hand going to his crotch where he squeezed himself through his pants. Hux was so slutty and desperate and beautiful, and it was destroying his control.  
He crawled on top of the smaller man, fingers burying themselves into his soaked core again. Hux responded to beautifully to every movement, arching his back and grabbing at him. Kylo gave in, removing his shirt with his free hand. The general couldnt keep his hands off Kylo, trailing down his chest and abs to his waist and then lower...  
“Hux- ah~!“ Kylo’s statement was cut off by the general’s small hands palming him through the sweats, the stiff length pulsing. So much for his control. The general was tempting him, pussy squeezing his fingers, rolling on of his perky nipples with his free hand, eyes looking up at him with so much longing and trust. He fingered the general harder and faster and Hux reacted, back arching beautifully off the bed.  
“Ah, ah, ah, ah~! Fuck~!” Hux cried out at every thrust of those wonderful fingers inside him, sloppy wet noises echoing through the room. Their eyes met again and Hux decided to test the waters.  
“Kylo...are you going to kiss me?”  
The dark haired night, dipped his head down, slowing his pace as their lips clashes together, tongues twisting against each other. Kylo moaned deeply, and Hux moved his hand back to the larger man’s erection.  
“Fuck me?” Hux panted as soon as they broke apart. Kylo groaned, his hand covering Hux’s on his boner and pressing against it, squeezing.  
“Oh, yes.”  
He shed his sweats easily and crawled between Hux’s legs. The pressed the tip of his cock to Hux’s, rubbing them against each other. Then, the dragged the tip teasingly over his pussy, through the wetness, feeling every twitch of the sensitive boy under him.  
“D-Kylo, please!”  
Ren stopped, grinning, tip pressing against his entrance.  
“What were you about to say?”  
Hux looked into his eyes, face burning red.  
“Daddy. Daddy, please take me.”  
And with that, Kylo pushed inside him, earning a little cry of pleasure. Hux was so so wet around him, making it easier to get inside him.  
“Oh, baby...” He sighed, his head dropping against the general’s shoulder. He gave him a second to adjust, but he barely needed it, wiggling his hips around. He started a slower pace, feeling each drag of Hux’s sensitive inside. Ren grabbed his hips, snapping his own to meet them while pulling the general closer to get as deep as possible. Kylo was a decent size, and he felt the tip bump against Hux’s cervix.  
“Call me that again.” Kylo demanded, slowing down to a torturous pace.  
“Daddy! Fuck my little pussy daddy~!” Hux’s voice dripped like honey “Pound your baby so hard he can’t walk!”  
Kylo gasped, speeding up instantly. He slammed into the warm wet tunnel, chasing an impending orgasm. He felt Hux convulse around him, even more wetness coating him as he squirted, coming HARD on Kylo’s cock.  
“DADDY!”  
Kylo followed after a few more sloppy thrusts, his seed pulsing out right against Hux’s cervix, filling his womb. They stayed like that, Kylo twitching and emptying inside Hux and the latter trying to remain conscious after such amazing sex. They reluctantly pulled apart when it was too sensitive for Kylo, and he immediately slipped his fingers back inside the smaller boy.  
“Ky-Daddy?” Hux questioned. Ren hummed, fingering his loose pussy. It wasn’t long before Hux came again from the expert fingers, but Kylo didn’t stop.  
“Fingering you turns me on, General. You get so wet for me.”  
Hux nodded obediently. He liked the oversensitivity, the added stimulation.  
They fucked two more times before falling asleep in Kylo’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> ..w,what did i do.,,,,tell me if u want more i guess and i’ll do it -r


End file.
